rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles is normally the main antagonist/singer of the series. She is voiced by Cheryl Chase in both and is among the series' original characters. She is a spoiled brat and the cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. Decription 12-13-year-old Angelica's personality has clearly made some minor edits to itself as a part of Angelica's maturity; she now wears her hair down, goes after boys more often, and has outgrown the habit of carrying Cynthia around with her all the time (although in one episode of All Grown Up!, Angelica desperately tried to get Cynthia back because Charlotte gave her away). While Angelica was portrayed as having a terrible singing voice in the original Rugrats, in the spin-off, it's shown that Angelica does have a decent voice, but she's better at singing in a group than as a soloist. Angelica is depicted similarly to her original toddler portrayal in Rugrats, but has developed more maturity in her tastes and interests average for a girl her age, and got less sadistic and more sarcastic. Angelica is still spoiled by her parents, but to a lesser degree and in an altered fashion from the previous series, and still habitually dominates her younger cousins and acquaintances and maintains her materialistic personality. Angelica also still behaves selfishly and grouchily, and still envies Susie Carmichael (her best friend/rival) for her amazing singing voice and various other talents, although she is shown to be much nicer than in the original series. Some episodes have shown that she has incredible talents of her own as well, such as being a champion debater and a well-known advice columnist. In one episode, she even upstaged Susie and her brothers in domestic house chores, which she hated at first, but grew to like and be good at. Angelica's goals and priorities throughout the episodes have also matured to fit her age, and she strives to acquire a position amongst popular cliques at her school (a goal she succeeded at, but which earned her a "frenemy") or impress boys, albeit still aided by the geeky, redheaded Harold (whom she and Susie had met when they were in preschool). She began dating a boy named Jeremy in Season 2, but shortly after she left him for another character named Ty. Looks Angelica wears a bright red shirt with purple shorts and dark purple slides (no socks) in season 1. In Interview With a Campfire, she appears with a bright blue shirt, red pants, and brown sneakers. In season 2-5, she often wears a Bright orange shirt, green/blue shorts and violet sandals sometime's she wears her usual trademark colors. She also wears her hair in a variety of natural styles throughout the series. Trivia * Angelica is one in three of the main Rugrats characters to have the camera viewed from inside her mouth in All Grown Up!. The other two are Dil and Spike. * In All Grown Up! Angelica has been seen as a 4-5, 6 and 9 year old. * Angelica has grown less mean towards the kids in All Grown Up! ** This could be attributed to the fact that after the babies grew up, they were able to tell their parents that Angelica was being mean. * Although she is not seen in the episode, Angelica is mentioned by Tommy near the very end of Golden Boy (All Grown Up!). * Angelica and Susie are the only main characters to have their last appearance in 2007. * In the All Grown Up episode Lucky 13, Savannah throws a Spring Fling party on the same day as Angelica's birthday bash, suggesting that Angelica is born in the spring. * The episode "Ladies' Man (Ladies' Boy)" reveals that Angelica has strong feelings for Harold. * In the episode "Susie Goes Bad Lite", Angelica admits to Susie that she cares what Brianna thinks of her and even says that what she does to get her attention is "pathetic". * Angelica calls Tommy and the rest of the gang by their last names a lot. * Throughout "All Grown Up!", Angelica is shown to be a persistent woman who defies all the odds. We can see her persistence in "Lost at Sea", "What's Love Got to do With It?", "R.V. Having Fun Yet?" and "In the Family's Way". Gallery You Can Find It Here.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Cousins Category:Childrens Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Grown Up! Category:Stepgranddaugthers Category:Content